If You Seek Amy
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Draco tries to get Harry to understand what he wants...Harry meanwhile has no idea but when he gets it he wonders why Draco just couldn"t say what he wanted in the first place.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

When the dust cleared on the final battle one thing was evident. Draco Malfoy was not on any side but his own. The stunner he had used on the Dark Lord had been instrumental in Harry being able to bring him down. Before anyone could come close to him, Draco was gone but a whisper in Harry's ear left him a message. "If you seek Amy."

Harry shook his head to clear away his confusion but it stayed. As the cheering started, Harry felt as though he was missing something that was obvious.

_Five years later…_

Harry, Ron and a team of Aurors were flushing out the last of the Deatheaters. The mansion that the Deatheater's had been hiding in was breached but the labyrinth of tunnels and secret passageways was hiding them and taking up the Aurors time. A familiar glow of silver hair caught Harry's eye as he shot a complex spell to take down another Deatheater.

"_I know that hair._" Harry did not think but quickly ducked down a side hallway. The opening closed quickly behind him. Instead of worrying Harry let his heartbeat gallop closing his eyes to key in on his surroundings.

"Come on Potter, if you seek Amy." Draco's voice whispered in his ear giving it a playful lick. Harry swung around quickly but Draco was gone. Harry set off in pursuit. The twisting and turning tunnels would eventually give him glimpses of creamy white skin, silvery hair and for one almost unbelievable moment a brush of Draco's magic but always he was just out of reach.

"I wonder…" Harry spoke aloud to let his prey feel his power. Harry tapped his teeth with one unmanicured fingernail. "Accio...Draco Malfoy." As the blonde hurtled towards Harry smiled in a feral way. Draco came to stop within arm's reach of Harry.

"Who knew that spell worked with people?" Draco mused his grey eyes flashing into Potter green ones.

"Why don't you tell me what you have been waiting to?" Harry enquired stepping into Draco's personal space.

"If you seek Amy." Draco responded flicking his tongue out to trace Harry's lower lip.

"Why don't you tell me what you really want?" Harry murmured grabbing the blonde's ass possessively while he grinded their erections together.

"If you seek Amy." Draco moaning stubbornly, letting his head tilt back. His hands griping Harry's arms tightly as sensations raced through his body.

"Maybe I don't know what that means." Harry responded before latching onto Draco's neck. Hefting the slightly smaller man and wrapping his legs around his waist Harry paused.

"Bedroom's that way to the left." Draco commanded happily wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Right." Harry answered and began walking.

"No left." Draco commented before attacking Harry's neck causing him to momentarily crash into the wall.

"At least wait until we get there before using dirty tactics." Harry grumbled as he managed to stumble over the threshold and tumble them onto the large mattress. Glancing around Harry vaguely took note of the large fireplace and cozy atmosphere before Draco demanded his attention.

"All's fair in love and war, Potter." Draco drawled the firelight catching the light his eyes and making them almost liquid.

"Yes but I find with you they are one and the same." Harry smiled removing Draco boots. Draco shed his robe quickly leaving himself naked and exposed.

"Well considering your record in war I would be foolish to fight you." Draco groaned as Harry proved his hands were good for something besides catching the snitch.

"I want you to tell me what to do." Harry removed his hands from Draco and began to remove his clothes, his eyes never breaking contact.

":If you seek Amy." Draco growled moving to assist Harry in undressing.

"If you can't say it I won't do it." Harry stopped Draco from touching him.

"Fuck me!" Draco demanded banishing Harry's pants in his fervor. Harry fell on the squirming Draco. Grabbing his ankles Harry folded them back to his head and impaled him.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me…." Draco chanted as Harry began to hammer into him. The bed creaked, sweat poured and Harry drove relentlessly into Draco until the bed broke. Draco's scream drowned out the crash. Draco's clenching hole sent Harry straight over the edge.

"You have know idea how long I have wanted that." Draco panted easing his legs down.

"Final battle of the war." Harry responded sitting back on his knees.

"How long did it take you to figure out what I meant?" Draco asked leaning up on his elbows.

"Oh, not too long…" Harry hedged grabbing his clothes and putting them on. "You do realize for you to be fully pardoned you have to be present at your trial."

"I had unfinished business." Draco smiled. "Want to floo out of here." Draco tilted his head to indicate the fireplace.

"Gladly." Harry enthused rushing to the fireplace but before he could get through he heard Draco ask.

"Did it really take you five years to figure out what If you seek Amy meant?" Draco inquired tilting his head. Harry's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"I never had the proper incentive before." Harry defended tossing the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Yes well I guess that means that I just have to spell things out for you from now on." Draco sighed.

"Either that or use actions." Harry agreed halting halfway in the floo connection. "However feel free to if you seek Amy anytime." Harry winked before he went through leaving a blushing Draco behind.

"Who knew seducing him would only require a song title from a muggle. Britney Spears maybe on to something." Draco mused before following Harry through.

**Okay I know. This was one of my writing exercises again. I needed to get this out of my system that and the song just would not leave my head. For those of you who still haven't gotten it say if you seek amy fast a few times. If you still haven't got it pm me.**


End file.
